just the beginning
by loving my insanity
Summary: it's christmas Percy want's to do something special for Annabeth and Annabeth wants to do something special for Percy what do you get just the beginning of something more. Percabeth Fluff oneshot


Hi merry Christmas to all just a little story for you sorry its unbetad but im trying my best. I don't own pjo or the song perfect two. Enjoy and happy holidays.

Annabeth's pov

"Watch your head and there a step here".

I heard Percy my boyfriend of three years giving me instructions since I couldn't see for myself via blindfold

"Why do I need to be blindfolded again" I asked

"Because it adds to the element of surprise"

"I think you just wanted an excuse to blindfold me and lead me to possible death"

"Oh come on how are you gonna die I'm protecting you and so far no monsters"

"It's not the monsters im afraid of it's your poor navigational skills"

"So you fell once or twice"

"Try five times's not to mention how many branches I have been hit with and when I nearly sprained my ankle"

"Ok ok I admit it you probably didn't have to trip over that rock hey look were here"

"Wait why do you sound so surprised"

Well I didn't exactly make a map" he said at that moment I wanted nothing more then to wipe that smirk off his face I might be blindfolded but I knew it was there

All of my anger melted away as soon as I saw what he had taken me here to show me.

"Percy it's beautiful how did you find it" it was covered in pure white untouched snow and had a waterfall with a pool under it. It looked like one of the few untouched pieces of nature.

"Im glade you like it I was running from a dracon when I found it you really appreciate the beauty of thing when faced with certain death ya know"

I couldn't help but laugh leave it to seaweed brain to make a joke about him dying at a time like this.

I walked to the middle of the clearing and Percy followed me when I stopped he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and we just stayed like that.

"Merry Christmas Annabeth" he said into my hair

"Merry Christmas Percy I love you" I said handing him a slim box wrapped in blue paper.

"Open it" I encouraged it didn't take much he ripped off the paper like a kid on Christmas morning and in a way he still was.

It was a blue I pod nano fully charged with one song on it.

"Thank you I love you" "play it" I needed him to hear that song it expressed my emotions even further in a way it was explaining what I meant when I told him I love you and I hope he feels the same way.

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,  
Ooh, ooh.

The opining chords started I hope it wasn't a mistake doing this. I just I hoped I wouldn't seriously embarrass my self as I started to sing along.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

I got the courage to look up and I only saw his love for me I knew this was the right choice.

Don't know if I could ever be  
without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

By now I didn't feel any of the earlier doubt and I followed through singing until the end

Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

you can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Now that the song was over my earlier doubt came back and I feared rejection. I know it was silly but I couldn't help it. Instead of the hug and kiss and him saying he loved me too I thought I would receive to my surprise he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring encircled with sapphires.

"Annabeth Chase for a long time I have loved you and that won't stop ever".

"I want to stand by your side and take care of you I know as long as im alive I will never love someone as much as I love you".

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I didn't even have to think about it I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Percy. Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground I felt my self spinning around but when I felt my lips on his that didn't matter anymore I wouldn't have noticed if Kronose had started making a speech about how he was coming back for revenge at that point.

As we broke away from each other I knew this was just the beginning


End file.
